AD03
Attack of the Generic Giant Fighting Robot is the third chapter of The Adventure of Adventureness. Synopsis As Jack and the narrator continue their journey, Jack initially forgets his vow to narrate the chapter. The narrator reminds Jack of this, causing the latter to immediately pick up the narration, not only insisting that he didn't forget that he was to narrate, but also insulting the narrator at every opportunity. Jack proceeds to narrate very badly and reacts rudely to the narrator's attempts to correct him. Jack then kicks a tin can laying on the road, which causes it to morph into a giant fighting robot. The robot expels two Poke Balls from its body, sending out a Steelix and a Metagross. Ready for battle, the narrator sends out the Croagunk he caught in the previous chapter, while Jack throws a Great Ball and sends out a Primeape. The narrator reads information on Primeape off of one of his cards, allowing Steelix more than enough time to knock out both Fighting-types with Body Slam. Jack lets the narrator narrate again, upon which he immediately compliments himself with his narration. This causes his Croagunk to send itself out, apparently revitalized, and attack him with Poison Jab. Jack then demands to know what they should do about the robot, at which the narrator produces a small metallic cube from his pocket; a plot device. Upon activating it, the Master Ball still attached to Jack's belt rises into the air (and gives Jack a massive wedgie), fires its recall beam into the distance, and withdraws Rayquaza. Once Jack realizes this, he throws the Master Ball, sending Rayquaza back out. The Sky High Shiny makes quick work of the giant fighting robot's Pokemon, and takes the mechanical monstrosity itself into the sky. At this point, the Master Ball disintegrates. The narrator meekly adds that plot devices have a negative effect in addition to the positive effect. This information, having come too late for Jack, causes him to snap and chase the narrator down the road, causing them to finally reach Cyber Town. Major events *Jack is revealed to own a Primeape *Jack's Rayquaza returns, but is released very shortly after. *Jack's Rayquaza is revealed to know Flamethrower and Double Team. *Jack finds out that Missingno. Master is attempting to stop them. Debuts Non-Pokemon debuts *Giant fighting robot Pokémon debuts *Primeape (Jack's) *Steelix (the giant fighting robot's) *Metagross (the giant fighting robot's) Characters Humans *Jack *The narrator *Missingno. Master Other *Giant fighting robot Pokémon *Rayquaza (Jack's; leaves) *Primeape (Jack's; debut) *Croagunk (The narrator's) *Steelix (the giant fighting robot's) *Metagross (the giant fighting robot's) Trivia *This is the first chapter in which Jack attempts to narrate- or, indeed, in which anyone other than the narrator narrates. *Though never mentioned in the chapter, Missingno. Master has confirmed that the giant fighting robot's Steelix used Body Slam to knock out Croagunk and Primeape. *Missingno. Master's infamous ten-month hiatus followed this chapter. *On the archway signaling the entrance to Cyber Town, it is shown that someone had written "Internet Explorer sux!". This is a reference to how Internet Explorer is generally thought of as inferior to most other web browsers. *Starting with this chapter, the narrator's Croagunk attacks him with Poison Jab whenever he compliments himself in his narration. This is a direct reference to the Pokemon anime, where Brock owns a Croagunk who behaves similarly whenever its trainer flirts with someone. Errors *The words "of" and "the" in the chapter title are not capitalized. This contradicts later chapters, where it is established that all words in chapter titles are capitalized.